Bajan Canadian
Mitchell "Mitch" Donald Ralph Hughes is a Canadian-born video game commentator who mainly consists of Minecraft videos, as well as an official member of Team Crafted. Mitch is well known for his highly popular Hunger Game videos, that majority are played with his best friend and fellow member JeromeASF. He occasionally plays with fellow Team Crafted members and other non members. He has over 1,500,000 subscribers and 248,000,000 views. Biography Mitch was born in Canada, but grew up in the Caribbean on the island of Barbados. Later, Mitch moved to America where he met Jerome in the 4th grade later on, he moved back to Canada in Montreal. After moving back to Montreal, Jerome, Mitch, and NoochM started a channel known as AwesomeSauceFilms, which was mainly known for it's Call of Duty content. After Mitch and Jerome started their own personal channels, they left AwesomeSauceFilms which is currently "Hibernating," dawning the phrase #ReviveASF. For awhile, Mitch and Jerome grew their channels together until Pax East in 2012 where they met SkyDoesMinecraft and Deadlox. The group hit it off and eventually Mitch and Jerome were invited to join Team Crafted. Name in Minecraft He got his name based off of his two heritages, Bajan being a term for an individual from Barbados and Canadian refers to someone from Canada. Skin design Mitch has brown hair, and brown eyes on his head. He wears a black and red checkered hoodie, a white t-shirt under it, a necklace, blue jeans and red sneakers. Popular phrases *''Original Intro: "Hey guys what's going on it's Mitch ORRRRRRR Bajan Canadian here''" *"Gotta get that food n drank on." *"On the way , dun dun dun , on the way " *''"Half a heart ! Half a heart warrior !"'' *''"Slap dat like button with yo forhead if you enjoyed and check all of the links in the descripiton . *Slurp* "'' *'' *Jerome dies* "You died .Not big surprise "'' *''Intro : "Hey , what's going on doods ? It's Mitch or BenjaCanada here ! "'' *''"Nooo plz ! I fan !"'' *''"No ! That was bull ! "'' *''"El Boost!"'' *''"You can't stop mee ! #CantStopWontStop " '' *''"Hey Dood"'' *''"Dat Axe Doe"'' *''"Disco, Disco, Disco"'' *''"Biggums!"'' *''"Too strongk!"'' *''"OHH BABEYY!"'' *WHAT A JAG *''"#merome"'' *"Yes, Indubitably" *''Benjbac!'' *"Hey g!" *''"POWER MOVES!"'' Trivia *Mitch's channel was once known as The Fridge for his fondess of "Food n Drank." Most noteably, Mitch had an excessive love for various cereal brands. *Mitch likes creating big projects for his channels, such as The Master Quest for AwesomeSauceFilms, Hunger Games 200, and most recently the "Benja & Bacca Olympics". *Mitch's fondess for Hunger Games dates back to Survival Games 1, before the automated servers became popular, where he organized a Youtube Event for lesser-known channels on an original map created by Mitch and a team of builders. *Mitch has owned multiple Minecraft servers all at different times. the bYd server (a survival server), The Fridge (Hunger Games), and most recently The Nexus. *While Mitch has never appeared in an episode of MachinaRealm's popular "Super Battle Heaven Forever" series, he did win the spinoff "Super Battle Heaven Island" *Mitch has long found an annoyance when he is asked for the time.